<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beautiful stranger by papuzhek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026542">beautiful stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/papuzhek/pseuds/papuzhek'>papuzhek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/F, Fluff, POV First Person, Romance, Songfic, laps lock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/papuzhek/pseuds/papuzhek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>знаете... иногда провал экзамена может дать начало чего-то хорошего, что полностью перевернёт вашу жизнь.</p>
<p>31/05/2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beautiful stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>halsey - finally // beautiful stranger</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>свет здесь был загадочного зелёного цвета, какого-то манящего и меж тем успокаивающего изумрудного оттенка. именно здесь я встретила тебя.</p>
<p>в здешнем свете твои глаза казались такими ясными, словно правда были цвета сочных листьев деревьев, растущих в парке неподалёку.</p>
<p>знаешь, алкоголь придавал некую кислинку твоим губам в тот вечер.</p>
<p>
  <em>♪ your eyes, so crisp, so green</em>
  <br/>
  <em>sour apple baby, but you taste so sweet ♪</em>
</p>
<p>поначалу, наши объятия за плечи были такими неловкими, мои руки спускались до твоей талии, а после и охотно обвились вокруг твоих бёдер, таких стройных, притягивая тебя ближе к моему телу. наш танец под градусом, что понижать никак нельзя было, сопровождался твоим звонким смехом и моими мыслями, <em>«захочешь ли ты вновь встретиться?»</em>. комично то, что лишь моя голова трезво размышляла в тот момент, а всё тело и все мои действия были полностью под контролем ликёра, который ты, почему-то, предложила мне выпить вместе.</p>
<p>
  <em>♪ you got hips like jagger and two left feet</em>
  <br/>
  <em>and i wonder if you'd like to meet ♪</em>
</p>
<p>ты оставила мне номер телефона, так глупо, наивно и пьяно вложив мне под пуловер в бюстгальтер. какая же ты идиотка, но твой голос, какой был голос, что в жизни, что в трубке — нежный, бархатный, чарующий, глубокий. может, из-за него я предложила встретиться у меня? даже забывая, что мои сожители будут там тоже.</p>
<p>но знаешь, я подумала, что нам стоит сходить в бар, как в тот раз, но стоит погружаться в алкогольную меланхолию медленнее, чем в тот вечер.</p>
<p>
  <em>♪ your voice is velvet through a telephone</em>
  <br/>
  <em>you can come to mine, but both my roommates are home</em>
  <br/>
  <em>think i know a bar where they would leave us alone</em>
  <br/>
  <em>and i wonder if you'd take it slow ♪</em>
</p>
<p>танец поглотил нас, наши движения были раскрепощёнными, мы не стеснялись друг друга, словно были друзьями как сто лет. вот, уже была твоя очередь с плеч медленно перемещаться к моим талии и бёдрам. я не сопротивлялась, наоборот, поднимала руки выше, готовясь сплести их вокруг твоей шеи. ты шире улыбалась, а я продолжала игриво шептать тебе что-то, понимая глубоко внутри, что не хочу, чтобы эти мгновения заканчивались.</p>
<p>
  <em>♪ oh, we're dancin' in my living room, and up come my fists</em>
  <br/>
  <em>and i say i'm only playing, but the truth is this</em>
  <br/>
  <em>that i've never seen a mouth that i would kill to kiss</em>
  <br/>
  <em>and i'm terrified, but i can't resist ♪</em>
</p>
<p>не хочу, чтобы это прекращалось, хочу больше, чаще, дольше. ты спала в моих руках и именно тогда я задумалась, что наверняка ты была единственной незнакомкой, которой мне хотелось открыться — душой, телом, мыслями. мне столько раз причиняли боль, бросали, втыкали нож в спину, что я уже отчаялась в общении с людьми.</p>
<p>но ты другая.</p>
<p>с тобой я словно в безопасности.</p>
<p>
  <em>♪ and i said</em>
  <br/>
  <em>beautiful stranger, here you are in my arms and i know</em>
  <br/>
  <em>that beautiful strangers only come along to do me wrong</em>
  <br/>
  <em>and i hope, beautiful stranger, here you are in my arms</em>
  <br/>
  <em>but i think it's finally, finally, finally, finally, finally safe</em>
  <br/>
  <em>for me to fall ♪</em>
</p>
<p>первая неделя, вторая, третья, месяц, четыре, пять… мы всё дурачимся, поём песни во всё горло, целуемся в любой удобный нам случай, на людях, наедине друг с другом, да какая вообще разница! каждую секунду я, как в первый раз, обращаю внимание на твоё нежное и мягкое лицо, на его выражения, на твои ясные голубые глаза, глаза цвета неба над головой, на твои пухловатые губы, короткие вьющиеся волосы, мягкие, но меж тем слегка колючие…</p>
<p>
  <em>♪ i grab your hand and then we run to the car</em>
  <br/>
  <em>singing in the street and playing air guitar</em>
  <br/>
  <em>stuck between my teeth just like a candy bar</em>
  <br/>
  <em>and i wonder if it goes too far to say</em>
  <br/>
  <em>i've never recognized a purer face ♪</em>
</p>
<p>порой я задумываюсь, а не зашли ли мы слишком с тобой далеко, но ты позволила мне вновь поверить в любовь.</p>
<p>
  <em>♪ you stopped me in my tracks and put me right in my place</em>
  <br/>
  <em>i used to think that loving meant a painful chase</em>
  <br/>
  <em>but you're right here now and i think you'll stay ♪</em>
</p>
<p>мы вновь в моей гостиной, снова наш похмельный танец, я вновь отдаю инициативу в твои руки, пока своими трясущимися пытаюсь вжать твою голову в свою грудь, дабы чувствовать твоё дыхание и твой смех, а твои руки снова устремлялись к моим бёдрам, а может даже дальше. внутри всё горит. от алкоголя? определённо. от чувств? естественно. я не отрицаю этого, но как же я, чёрт подери, люблю эту женщину.</p>
<p>
  <em>♪ oh, we're dancin' in my living room, and up come my fists</em>
  <br/>
  <em>and i say i'm only playing, but the truth is this</em>
  <br/>
  <em>i've never seen a mouth that i would kill to kiss</em>
  <br/>
  <em>and i'm terrified, but the truth is this ♪</em>
</p>
<p>знала бы, что после неудачной сдачи сессии я встречу её, я бы даже не пыталась готовиться к этому экзамену. эта женщина, твою мать, перевернула мне весь мир и заставила взглянуть по-другому. научила вновь любить, чувствовать себя и другого человека, ощущать тепло рук, прикосновения губ, лба, носа, щёк, грудей, вновь переплести свои тонкие и длинные пальцы с чьими-то крупными, слегка грубоватыми, но аккуратными и нежными в своих действиях.</p>
<p>я впервые полюбила так сильно, до безумия сильно, и всё благодаря тебе.</p>
<p>
  <em>♪ i said</em>
  <br/>
  <em>beautiful stranger, here you are in my arms and i know</em>
  <br/>
  <em>that beautiful strangers only come along to do me wrong</em>
  <br/>
  <em>and i hope, beautiful stranger, here you are in my arms</em>
  <br/>
  <em>and i think it's finally, finally, finally, finally, finally safe</em>
  <br/>
  <em>for me to fall ♪</em>
</p>
<p>спасибо, йоу.</p>
<p>
  <em>♪ oh-oh-oh</em>
  <br/>
  <em>oh-oh-oh</em>
  <br/>
  <em>yeah, i think it's finally, finally, finally, finally. ♪</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>